tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban legend of zelda
!}} There are many variations of Herobrine's behaviour, but they usually fall under two categories. The stalker version of Herobrine is Notch's brother, who stalks the player, disappearing if approached. The miner version of Herobrine is a vengeful miner that tries to ensnare the player in traps, presumably to steal their items. He waits for people to enter his dungeons, then either seals them inside, or "teleports" behind them, presumably killing them. Some variations of this particular version says he breaks the player's creations, and steals their items from chests. Missingno. (Japanese: けつばん Ketsuban) is a dual-type Bird/Normal glitch Pokémon in Pokémon Red and Blue, and a dual-type Normal/999 glitch Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow. Because of the game's popularity, rumors about glitches and secrets spread rapidly after its release. The most common rumor was that Luigi was a secret character in the game, fueled by illegible symbols in the castle courtyard that resembled the text "L is real 2401". Uboa is a strange creature, usually considered male or genderless. He replaces Poniko soon as you turn off the light, and plays a continuous muted "aaaaaaah" sound, (if properly filtered,) surprising most people. In most NES games, using a a game genie device and entering the code: "IKAAAE" corrupts important data in the cartridge, and as a result, the game becomes a total mess that's liable to crash. The Ghosts of Halo are unidentified and/or players that tend to spawn out of nowhere during Multiplayer games, exclusively sighted in Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo: Reach. ''Such ghosts tend to behave bizarrely and possess odd features. Among other things, they lack gamertags, do not show up on the scoreboard, and move erratically. They can be hostile if provoked, though some have been known to attack actual players for no reason. On some occasions, they are also invulnerable and will not die. Only two things are known for sure about the mysterious Pryo: he sets things on fire and he doesn't speak. In fact, only the part about setting things on fire is undisputed. Some believe his occasional rasping wheeze may be an attempt to communicate through a mouth obstructed by a filter and attached to lungs ravaged by constant exposure to his asbestos-lined suit. Either way, he's a fearsome, inscrutable, on-fire Frankenstein of a man - if he even is a man. Edd's Hat is one of Edd's most prized possessions; a black beanie or ski hat with white stripes. The hat is very old, as Edd is shown with the hat as a toddler in the episode ''"Every Which Way But Ed". The Krabby Patty secret formula is kept only to people who are loyal enough to hide it from evildoers, like Plankton. Spongebob has easy acess to these ingredients from his house and Patrick Star's. Behind the scenes, ironically, Spongebob is stealing chum from Plankton while he is searching for it, its been in his restaurant the whole time. Fungus Forest was an unfinished world that was planned to be released in Banjo-Kazooie. Due to insufficient time to complete the game's development, Rareware did not feature the level in the game along with Mount Fire Eyes, Hammerhead Beach, The Giant's Lair & Prickly Pear Island. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, three alien like figures appear in the background of Shiverburn Galaxy watching Mario/Luigi (It also appears in the Pull Star planet of Grandmaster Galaxy). Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Gold-plated articles Category:Mystery